Kiev
The Kiev are a race of diminutive plant-like organisms in possession of extreme agility and dexterity. They are of a pale violet colouration and typically grow in a shape in accordance with their government's designations. That is: a humanoid of small and slender build with a bulbous flower blooming where one might expect a head. Kiev posses rudimentary vision and all suffer from severe nearsightedness, instead they rely on a unique sensory network in their head (known as a bloom) which can pick up movement quite reliably. Their eyes are a single centimeter in diameter and are located at in the middle of the neck. A kiev can posses up to thirty of them. The "skin" of a kiev is extremely elastic and is roughly a centimetre thick; it is soft and smooth to the touch. It absorbs water and is responsible for photosynthesis and breathing. The two arms attached to a Kiev torso are more correctly classified as tentacles and both have a dexterous hand at the end. There are usually two semi-rigid legs (the newer design) or the now outdated twelve tentacle design. The legged kiev are much faster. Kiev communicate by dancing and speech. Reproduction is begun with an intimate pollination process. The chosen mother of the pair then begins the long and awkward period of time in which a large seed begins to grow from the once beautiful bloom. The seed is detached after a year. It usually weighs around ten kilograms at this point. It is then tended to by its parents until it germinates and releases three to six infants. Society/government All kiev live in large clans dominated by the most intelligent or distinguished individual of the families. This alpha is sterile for the duration of its rule and does the best by its followers, who can number in the thousands, or dozens. Kiev adhere to rigorous social doctrine that hasn't altered in thousands of years. Primarily these laws are similar to any civilised nation: prohibition of violence, theft, etc. Yet it also applies to the clans with four central rules: #A kiev must follow the alpha it grew up with until they come of age. #Once of age a kiev must do one of the following -Pledge to their alpha of growth. -Become a wayward seed. -Join the military until such a time they have found a alpha, or decide to try and become one. 3. Always follow the orders of your alpha. 4. Unless in conflict with the ruling of ones alpha, follow the orders of your parent(s). A wayward seed is a kiev that wishes to leave its home and explore the world. Most Kiev choose this option before finding a clan to join. Some wayward seeds distinguish themselves in a way that allows them to become an alpha. Kiev live in a technocracy that allows any sufficiently academically qualified individual to run for office, alpha or otherwise. Roughly one third of kiev are wayward, yet almost all will settle long before death. Despite their clan based mentality, Kiev are individualists and have many capitalist elements in their society. Culturally Kiev enjoy music and alcohol rubs that can intoxicate them. Warfare Natural Armour: 2 AR (!!DOES NOT COVER HEAD!!) Kiev prefer diplomacy to conflict and wars are rare. When they do occur the majority of clans will devote their resources to the war effort. Weapons commonly used by Kiev are small rifles and close range weapons. Diet Herbivores. Kiev supplement their diet with a nutritious moss grown on all colonies. Provided they are not overly active, a Kiev can sustain itself on nothing but CO2, water and sunlight. In the long term this will lead to malnutrition. Ships Kievean ships are fast, small and many. These ships surround huge vessels containing admirals and the finest technology that is on offer. Life span 200-300 years Considered to have "come of age" at twenty three years of age. Stat average STR 8 END 8 DEX 12 SPD 10 AGL10 INT 10 WIL10 CHR 14 CON 9 PER 9 Empires: The Technocracy of Zeal (98%) The G.I.F (1.5%) Tech: Very good. The Kiev invented the modern energy dagger and sword.